Ben 10 in KrspaceT's 10 New Keys saga
10 year old Ben and Gwen, their worlds only surviving heroes It's Hero Time!! New enemies ( Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Galbatorix, General Grievous) Ben Vs Valdimort, Ben vs Sidious, Ben vs Kevin, Ben vs Vilgax vs evil version of Ben Hundreds of enemies, heartless, alien, robot, Doofemsmirtz New Rival Omi New Friends ( Seras Victoria, Zack Saturday, Jade Chan) And a new girlfriend( Na, I won't name her yet. Read the stories to find out) Meets AF ben, body swap, vacation in Jurassic Park, Infiltrate the KND Comment on discussion please. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1890938/KrspaceT to a new Ben world!!! But it also means worlds Travel to two other Ben realms In one beware the organization 13 reborn, as organization 13V with Ben as one of the heroes fighting against them, and Vexiken, the nobody of Kevin at age 11 In another Ben at age to is one of the core fusion fighters alo ngside others like Gwen, Aqua, Seras and Dani Two other OC's from another author with the omnittix, both usually stupider then Ben All The original aliens ( so far excluding Eon) All the Alien Force aliens except Lodestar and Alien X Are featured at least once Evil versions used by opposite Ben in Chapter 5 of Return of Zak Monday Quad Arms, Frost Phantom, Fire Fiend, Puke Cannon, Fly-phibian, Black hole Evil Fourarms, Big Chill, Heatblast, Upchuck, Jetray and Alien X ( but that doesn't count) Now some quotes from Ben ( Still, if you want to know who his girlfriend is go read my stories) End of first chapter Garfield and Land of aliens “ Come on dorks a lot, you should be putting whatever you call that lump in your head to work” Gwen cheered him in a cousiny way. “ But all is lost” “ Ben, Thomas told us if we help stop them, then some will return. Even that cheese head Omi is happy, ish again”. Seeing that wasn’t working, she slapped him hard. “ Gwen, thanks” Ben said surprisingly perked up. “ Don’t mention it” From Dos Suite Bens Chapter 1 “ Ben boy vs Ben teen, this is good, good thing I brought the movie recorder pheria march 43, what I use Inator a lot” Doofemsmirtz remarked to himself.” Who are you” Teen Ben said struggling as Brainstorm as Cannonbolt grounded the electricity and sent him into the rocks. “ Who are you, defending Kevin” Ben kid remarked going Diamondhead and shooting crystal shards into Ben teen, knocking him back into regular Ben. “ What, your me” Ben said shocked turning back From Montrix's and Franks Chapter 1 “ Ugh, my head” Ben said getting up. But his hands, they weren’t his. This skin was different, actually feminine. Then he saw his body, and screamed. In the future, Ben and his big girlfriend/ future wife have a son Ken Worlds Ben has Visited other than the land of aliens Greenia ( OC world) Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park) Camp Kindey ( Camp Lazlo) Nick mixed world ( Older/ cancelled Nicktoons) Draculania ( Hellsing) Vampiric Woods ( Twilight) Sea World Web land ( I Carly) City Zoo ( Penguiins of Madagascar) Marque Row ( Class of 3000) Sector V ( Codename Kids Next Door) Spagetti Junction ( Primeval) Destiny islands ( Kingdom Hearts) Alegesia ( Inheritance/ Eragon) Star Wars Galaxy ( Star Wars) Land of heroes ( Justice League) Vampiric Woods ( Twilight) Olympian Manhattan ( Percy Jackson) Tiptonia (Suite life) Bellwood ( Alternate AF timeline dimmension)